1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laptop type or palmtop type portable computer, and, more particularly, to a portable computer which has a display device provided integral with a computer main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many portable computers designed on portability have been developed. Those computers include notebook type laptop computers and very small personal computers called "palmtop type" or the like.
Such a portable computer usually comes equipped with a keyboard or a pointing device as an input unit, and a display device as an output unit which are integrated with a computer main body. There are many portable computers which incorporate a hard disk drive or a floppy drive as an external storage device.
Ordinary display devices use a liquid crystal display (LCD) for ensuring flatter computers, and each display device is attached to a computer main body so as to be openable and closable to the computer main body. When a computer is not used, the main body (casing) of the display device is closed to the keyboard side to form an outer member like lid or cover of the computer. To use the computer, the user opens the cover and sets the display screen, constituted of an LCD display panel, upright to the horizontal keyboard so that the user can visually confirm the display screen.
As such developed portable computers equipped with an LCD display device become more compact, the display screens of display devices tend to become smaller. While such portable computers have an excellent portability to users who actually use the computers, the users suffer a difficulty in viewing information displayed on the screens.